Only Morning
by elphaba-thropp
Summary: Just some steamy BennyMaureen goodness. Formerly a one shot. Very graphic. Proceed with caution.....
1. Chapter 1

_Note: I do not own any of these characters no matter how much I wish I did._

Her glare was pure heat in the icy room. Fire danced in her eyes.

"You have some nerve coming in here," she growled angrily.

Benny moved closer to her. "Mo, we need to talk."

Maureen held her hand up so as to put some distance between them. She couldn't think when he stood so close. "I have nothing left to say to you," she intoned in a low voice.

Benny rubbed his chin in frustration. "Damn it, Maureen! Would you just let me explain?"

Her hands moved to her hips. "You don't have to explain anything, _Benjamin_. You called me a slut and talked about me behind my back!"

"Who told you that?" he asked.

"Collins."

Benny swore under his breath. Maureen's lips twisted sardonically. Benny longed to kiss her plump little mouth, but he hadn't the nerve to as of yet.

"You thought he would keep your insults a secret?"

"I only said those things because I was angry."

"What right did you have to be angry with me?" she scoffed.

"Do you know how hard it is for a man to have a beautiful woman flirt with him one minute only to ignore him the next? I'm sure my names for you were much milder than another man's would have been," he explained.

"Why does it matter to you so much?" asked Maureen.

Benny gently caressed her upper arms. "It matters because I want you," he whispered in her ear. "I think you want me too, but your holding back. Why?"

Maureen's eyelids fluttered closed as warmth spread through her body like wildfire. "You overwhelm me," she said breathlessly.

Benny chuckled and began a trail of kisses down her neck. Maureen laid her hands on his chest as he pulled her closer to him. Her body tensed up.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you," his low voice rumbled through her.

"I know, but you make me uneasy."

Benny looked at her with questioning eyes. Maureen blushed. What she was about to admit sounded foolish to her.

"You remind me of a tiger stalking his prey. Your body barely hides your ability to overpower me at any moment."

Benny smiled seductively. "Welcome to the jungle, babe," he growled.

Maureen felt her bones slide to pool in her feet. His mouth came down possessively. At first, Maureen was paralyzed by his aggression. Slowly, her tension melted and she began to respond with her own brand. His hands slid down her ribcage and around her bottom, molding her to him. Maureen whimpered at the contact. Benny smiled inwardly. She wanted this as much as he did.

He pried her lips open with his tongue and slipped it into her inviting mouth. Maureen nearly moaned. She splayed her fingers across the back of his head, holding him there. She reveled in the magic of his lips and tongue. Why had she denied herself for so long?

She grew restless against him and he obliged by sliding one strong hand up her shirt to cup her breast. It was then he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. "Good girl," he thought. He played with the nipple until Maureen began making small sounds in the back of her throat, which he felt more than heard. Maureen couldn't take it anymore. She broke the kiss, but didn't pull away. She stared at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Undress me," she commanded in a voice made of pure silk.

"With pleasure."

Benny removed her shirt in record time. He cupped both of her breasts and kissed each in turn. Maureen's eyes closed again as warmth grew between her thighs. She shifted impatiently. Benny must have read her mind because he took one nipple in his mouth and sucked. Hard.

Maureen bit her lip to keep from crying out. She was glad everyone else was gone. Mark and Roger were out for the night and Collins was off on one of his "soul-searching" journeys. He would be gone for months.

Pleasure sliced through her as Benny turned his attention to her other breast, bringing her mind back to the situation at hand. This time she moaned loudly. Benny sucked harder. Soon, Maureen was straining against him.

"Benny, please," she begged.

He ignored her plea. He continued to drive her to the edge. Shattering release claimed her when she could stand no more. Her breath came in shallow pants. Benny smiled at her.

Two could play this game. Before he could continue his quest, Maureen grabbed him by the waist of his pants. The zipper hissed open easily. Expertly, she slipped her hand inside. A look of blissful pain settled on Benny's handsome face. He sucked in a breath and held it, waiting for her next move. He was hot and thick in her palm. She licked her lips hungrily.

"Not so tough now, are you tiger?" she purred.

Benny couldn't answer. He fought the urge to throw her on the bed and kiss her witless. Slowly, she ran her hand up and down his length. A muscle twitched in his jaw. She watched him carefully as she tightened and loosened her grip on him. A purely masculine groan escaped from him, and Maureen smiled with pure satisfaction. She had dreamed of driving him insane with her touch.

With her other hand, she began unbuttoning his shirt, kissing each newly exposed patch of skin. The muscles in his chest tightened each time he felt her feather-light touch. She inflicted on him bittersweet torture. He shrugged the shirt off when the last button slid free.

The sight of his toned torso halted Maureen's ministrations. Benny seized the opportunity and lifted her. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel the heat of him through her jeans. Her body shuddered with need. She framed his face with her hands and sought his mouth. She loved the drunken, heady feeling his kisses gave her.

Maureen felt the passion building within her, steadily taking over. She squirmed against him, forcing him to lose his balance. They tumbled onto the bed. Maureen found herself pinned beneath his weight, but she didn't feel threatened. Benny made her feel safe. The realization stunned her so deeply that she was barely aware of her jeans being pulled down her long, slim legs.

Warm breath caressed her already sensitized flesh. Maureen grew very still. He wouldn't. When she felt his wet tongue slide along her feminine core she knew the answer. He would and he was.

The sensations sweeping over her were almost too much to bear. Her hips lifted off the bed, seeking closer contact with Benny's mouth. He grabbed her hips to quell her restless movements. He continued to tease, and lick, and nibble at her swollen folds.

Maureen's mind splintered when he slipped his tongue inside her. She tossed her head from side to side, her breathing ragged and punctuated by groans of ecstasy.

"Ben-ny!" she pleaded brokenly.

With one final kiss, he rose to lie alongside her. He watched her chest rise and fall as she panted. His hand rested on her stomach.

"Don't stop now," she whispered.

His finger traced lazy circles on her skin. All of her nerve endings tingled. More than once his finger came dangerously close to her erogenous zones.

"Stop taunting me," she groaned in exasperation.

Benny laughed softly. "Easy, babe. It will be worth it. Trust me."

His big body eased over her, and he settled between her thighs. Maureen arched toward him, seeking a relief only he could give her.

"Ah, ah, ah," he scolded.

"To hell with this!" thought Maureen.

She kissed him hungrily. His hands began to massage her breasts.

"Oh, God!" she moaned against his lips.

Benny tortured her until she was practically bucking against him. Finally, he nudged her thighs wider with his knee and tilted her hips to meet his steady thrust. Maureen sucked in a huge breath as her inner muscles clenched around his fullness.

"It's about fucking time," she exhaled.

Benny couldn't help but laugh. "Amen."

He began to rock against her, occasionally altering the tempo and depth of his thrusts. It wasn't long before Maureen was moaning wildly. He reveled in the sound. Wave after wave of delicious sensation rippled through her. She clawed at his back desperately.

A fine sheen of sweat covered both of their bodies. Benny loved the sound of her heavy breathing in his ear. When Maureen reached her climax, she cried out his name. One final thrust and he was with her.

He collapsed on top of her warm, sated body with a groan. Maureen couldn't open her eyes for a long time. They lay in bed holding each other tightly. Eventually, Maureen's breath steadied enough for her to speak.

"That was…"

Benny grinned at her. "It was, wasn't it?

They lay for a long time just listening to the soft thudding of their hearts. Maureen couldn't help but wonder where their lives would go from here. Would Benny continue to be her lover or would he go back to keeping his distance? Only morning held the answer.


	2. Chapter 2

It had snowed last night and the city was covered in a blanket of purity. Maureen sat on the window ledge wrapped in a thin blanket. She could feel her teeth chattering, but she didn't care. She loved the snow. The world didn't seem so threatening when it was covered in the fluffy, ivory powder. Unfortunately, it would be gray with the grime and pollution of the city in mere hours.

Benny was still asleep in the bed. Maureen was genuinely surprised that he hadn't left before she woke. Maybe the fact that they had sex three more times last night had something to do with his current lack of energy. She was still awed that she had made him lose control. Benny, who was always emotionless, had been deliciously wanton. She secretly hoped he was interested in more than just mind-blowing sex.

A knock on her door brought Maureen back to her body.

"One minute," she whispered loudly.

She peeked through the keyhole and saw brown corduroys. _Shit. Mark._

"What is it?" she asked through the space between the door and the frame.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"You don't wanna do that," she replied.

Mark was confused. "Why not?"

"I'm naked."

Mark's lips formed a silent "o". "Ummm…ok…I just…I heard some noises last night. You sounded like you were in pain."

_Shit, shit, shit!_

"I…uh…had a muscle cramp in my leg. I'm sorry I woke you," she lied quickly. Thank God Mark was naïve.

"As long as you're ok…" he began.

"I'm fine, Markie. Thanks for checking up on me. I did lose some sleep over it, so I'm going to catch up now. Talk to you later," she told him.

"Ok," he said quietly.

Maureen crouched down by the keyhole. The brown corduroys were gone. She breathed a sigh of relief. It would have been hard to explain why Benny was sleeping in her bed with no clothes on. He had to get out of her room _now_! She tiptoed to the bed and gently shook Benny's shoulder.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," she whispered in his ear.

Benny didn't respond. She shook him a little harder. He groaned in protest. This was going to take drastic measures. She grabbed the bottle of water she kept beside her bed and promptly emptied the contents on his head.

"What the hell?" he grumbled. He sat up and wiped his face with the sheet. Maureen giggled.

"Why did you feel the need to do that?" he asked.

"I had to wake you up somehow," she replied simply.

"You didn't have to wake me up at all," he complained.

Maureen pouted her lip mockingly. "Awww, are you still tired? Poor baby." She rubbed his bald head. "I did have to wake you because Mark was just outside my door."

Benny looked at her in alarm. "You didn't tell him I was here did you?"

"Of course not!"

Benny was relieved.

"He_ is_ going to start wondering where you are though. You know how he is. He worries about all of us."

"I guess I'd better get going then."

Benny dressed quickly. Maureen watched him the whole time. He amazed her. His clothes had spent the majority of the night strewn on the floor, yet he still managed to look impeccable.

"I guess I'll go out the fire escape and come in the front door," he said when he was finished.

"What are you going to say if any of the guys start asking questions?"

Benny shrugged. "I'll tell them I had to work late last night and I fell asleep at the office."

She followed him to the window. He was halfway out when he turned around and kissed her.

"See you later, Babe," he said as Maureen struggled to catch her breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: A thousand pardons to all of you who are waiting so patiently for further chapters of this fic! I promise you I am writing as fast as I can! You know what to do...**

Benny stretched when he reached the street. He always knew Maureen would be hot in bed, but damn! She had boundless energy! Maureen was like a spoiled child when it came to sex; the more she got, the more she wanted. Benny was more than willing to give it to her.

He yawned and trudged up the stairs to the loft. He was surprised to see Collins relaxing on the worn couch, engrossed in a book, when he walked in.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I live here, remember?" responded Collins.

"I know that! I thought you were away," said Benny irritably.

"I was, but I decided to come home early. Is that ok with you, sir?"

Benny rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry. I had a late night at the office. My boss found me asleep at my desk this morning. He woke me and told me to take the day off."

He hated lying to Collins, but he couldn't tell him he slept with Maureen last night. Collins regarded Maureen as his little sister and was fiercely protective of her.

"Nice guy," commented Collins as he turned a page.

"Only if you work your ass off," Benny grumbled.

"Hey, if it helps pay the bills…"

"I know, I know." Benny yawned again. "Listen, I'll catch you later. I need to finish up my beauty sleep."

"Amen to that!" Collins chuckled after Benny closed the door to their room.

He wasn't alone for long. Maureen came bounding out of her room, her dark curls bouncing. She pounced on Collins and kissed him.

"You're back! I missed you so much! Why didn't you call to tell me you were coming home early?" she squealed.

"I missed you too, Gorgeous," he replied, grinning widely. "I didn't call because I wanted to surprise you."

Maureen hugged him tightly. "Now you'll be home for Thanksgiving!" she cried happily.

"Yup. You're in a very good mood, by the way. It can't just be me. Spill it, girl."

Maureen sat up and crossed her arms under her bust. "Nope. You can't make me," she said matter-of-factly. She shook her head emphatically making her curls dance.

"That means you got laid."

Maureen's face reflected mild shock. "Pig," she shot back playfully.

"That's definitely a 'yes'. Bow-chika-wow-wow! You naughty girl!" Collins said with a laugh.

Maureen stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't be jealous of me because I get all the guys," she retorted.

Collins nodded in agreement. "That is true, but I go for men of a different variety if you recall."

Maureen hit him playfully on the shoulder. "I know that!"

Collins feigned pain. "Not so hard!" he protested jokingly, rubbing his arm.

Maureen rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

"What are your plans for today besides beating up poor, defenseless men?" asked Collins.

"you're hardly helpless, sweetie." She took a small sip of her tea. "I dunno. That new club down the street is hiring. Maybe they're looking for some starving artists to parade in front of their drunken patrons."

She rejoined Collins on the couch. He promptly rested his feet in her lap. Maureen raised one eyebrow in amusement.

Do you mind?" she drawled.

"Not at all," Collins returned with a smile in his eyes.

"You're lucky I love you."

"That I am."

A loud belch announced the awakening of Roger. Maureen rolled her eyes.

"It's nice to see the human race has evolved so far from its neanderthalic origins," she remarked sarcastically.

Roger merely grunted.

"Why don't you hit the showers, Tarzan," suggested Collins.

Roger obediently shuffled into the bathroom. The muffled sound of running water came a few minutes later.

"You gotta teach me how to manipulate him like that," Maureen said before taking another sip from her mug. Collins shrugged.

"It's not that hard. You just have to make it sound like a question or a request instead of a command."

"You've never known me to be subtle, so it may take a while."

"I wouldn't want you any other way," he said while he poked her in the tummy with his sock-covered toes.

Maureen jerked and squeaked, nearly spilling her tea. She swatted him on the thigh.

"Cut it out! I almost burned you!"

Collins couldn't stop laughing. "That is the cutest noise I've ever heard you make!"

"Yuk it up, Buster. When I'm dragging your sorry ass to the emergency room for second degree burns we'll see who's laughing."

Collins fought for breath. "Ok, ok. Whew! Point taken." He picked up his book and resumed reading.

Five minutes later, a yodeling call worthy of the Man of the Apes was heard from the bathroom. Collins and Maureen exchanged a look before bursting into giggles. They were still laughing when Roger emerged with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You Tarzan, me Jane," Maureen responded while beating her full chest.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Don't you know a vocal warm-up when you hear one?"

"Of course I do, but that wasn't one of them."

Roger made a face at her, then went to the room he shared with Mark to get dressed.

"Jerk," Maureen muttered into her mug of now lukewarm tea. Collins gave her a knowing glance. "What?" she asked with a wary smile.

"Nothin'," he replied.

"Don't 'nothin' me." She poked his foot. "What gives?"

"I just find your interaction with Roger amusing. Is there something you wanna tell me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember in grade school when the boys would tease the girls they liked?"

Maureen nodded slowly. "Yeaaa…"

"Do you think that changes as they grow older?"

Realization dawned in Maureen's eyes. "Are you serious? You think Roger has a thing for me?"

Collins shrugged. "What do you think?"

"Ugh! That is the most absurd notion I have ever heard! He despises me!" scoffed Maureen.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Roger returned before Maureen could continue arguing Collins' theory. He violently ruffled her hair and sat down in the ratty armchair perpendicular to the couch. Maureen glared at him through displaced curls. She quickly finger-combed her hair back into place.

"Was that necessary, Mr. Davis?" she inquired.

Roger stared at her, a smile playing on his lips. "No, but it was fun pissing you off," he responded.

Maureen gave a grunt of annoyance and shot Collins a 'do something about him' look. Collins only laughed and went back to his book. Maureen could see she wasn't going to get any help on this one.

"I'm going for a walk," she announced to no one in particular.

Roger watched her backside as she walked away. Maureen didn't notice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Sorry it took so long to update. I hit a bit of a writer's block with this fic. I want it to be believable, so I'm trying to avoid the cliches. I hope you like the latest installment!**

The snow was hard and crunched loudly under Maureen's boots. She didn't have a destination. All she knew was she had to get as far away from Roger as possible. She met Roger through Mark shortly after she ran away to New York with only a suitcase of clothes and a heart full of dreams. She was 18 then.

The first thing she noticed about Roger was his eyes. She had almost drowned in those crystal blue orbs. He seemed nice enough, but there was a reservation about him that said otherwise. It scared the hell out of her.

She usually kept a friendly distance between Roger and herself, but lately Roger had been closing the gap. Quite frankly, he was making her nervous. Maureen Johnson did **not** get nervous.

If he really did have feelings for her, what was she going to do about Benny? Benny's feelings for her had been a surprise. He was harder to read emotionally. She had a sneaking suspicion she was falling for him. Hard. Or was it just supreme lust? Maureen sighed, her breath forming a flimsy cloud. How did she get herself into these things?

"Maureen?"

A soft voice wafted through her muddled thoughts. She turned toward the voice to find Mark walking beside her. Her feet had brought her to Tompkins Square Park, one of Mark's favorite filming spots.

"Mark! Hi!" she greeted with forced cheeriness.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind," she responded.

"Anything I can help with?" He was too sweet for hi own good.

"I wish you could, but I don't think it'd do much good," she said dejectedly.

"Try me."

Maureen decided to tell him Collins' theory. She didn't mention Benny. Mark gave a low whistle.

"Wow," was all he managed to say.

"'Wow' is right," agreed Maureen.

"I'll talk to Roger about it. I can at least let you know if Collins is right about him. Whatever you decide to do with the information is up to you," he suggested.

"Fair enough, I guess."

It didn't really solve her dilemma, but what had she expected? Mark wasn't going to wave his hands and magic her problems away.

"C'mon, it's getting colder. Let's go home," Mark said as he offered Maureen his arm.

She took it gratefully. Her fingers had started going numb.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roger and Collins were sitting outside upon Mark and Maureen's return. Collins wiggled his eyebrows at Maureen. Roger simply watched her without emotion. Only when Collins playfully smacked Maureen's ass did he react. Mark noticed a muscle in his jaw twitch.

When they got upstairs, Mark made some hot chocolate. He sat on the window ledge with Maureen and stared at her while she gazed out the window. He had pined after her since the day they met almost two years ago. She would never know because he was too shy to let it show.

He always got jittery when they were alone. Sometimes he wondered if she had a suspicion about his feelings for her every time he stumbled over a sentence or moved less than gracefully. He hoped not.

"What's so interesting outside?" he asked quietly even though he knew she wasn't looking at anything.

"Hmmm? Oh, sorry. I was thinking. Again."

"You should kick the habit. It's a dangerous pastime."

She laughed at that. He was right. "I'll try my best. It would be a hell of a lot easier if I didn't have anything to think about."

"Then life would be boring and we would complain about that," reasoned Mark.

She swatted his arm gently. "You're not helping."

Mark just shrugged and drank from his mug.

"Good morning," a deep voice rumbled.

Maureen's stomach fluttered. Why did the sound of his sexy voice make her want to throw him to the ground and crawl over him? _"Hormones,"_ she reminded herself silently.

"Hey Benny," replied Mark.

Maureen gave a little wave because her mouth was full of hot chocolate. Though, at the moment, she wished it was full of him.

"Ugh! What time is it?" he asked through a yawn.

"4:26 in the afternoon," answered Mark.

"Time flies when you're sleeping it away."

"Rough night?" asked Maureen teasingly.

Benny smiled knowingly at her. "You could say that," he almost growled.

Maureen shivered. Damn, he was good!

Mark's gaze swept from Benny to Maureen and back again. "Would you like some hot chocolate?" he asked Benny innocently.

Benny's focus slid from Maureen to the pensive cinematographer. "Sure."

Mark started to get up, but Benny stopped him. "I can get it. Enjoy the rest of yours."

Mark sat back down, unsure of what was going on. Usually, Benny thrived on others serving him. He was acting strange today.

"Mind if I join you?" Benny asked when he returned from the kitchen, steaming mug in hand.

Maureen drew her knees up to her chest and motioned to the space between Mark and her. "Help yourself."

Benny sat with one leg drawn up. He casually rested his arm on the raised knee. "I never want to work that late again!" he groaned.

"Why are you still working for that awful telemarketing agency?" asked Mark.

"For one thing, it helps pay the bills. Plus, my boss says the customers respond to me. He says I have a 'soothing phone voice'." Benny shook his head and sipped from his mug.

"You must sucker a lot of people into buying useless crap they don't need," Mark commented.

"I only sucker them because it's my job. That doesn't mean I enjoy doing it," Benny responded bitterly.

Maureen rubbed his arm soothingly. Benny held her hand with his free one and absentmindedly rubbed his thumb along her knuckles. The small, intimate gesture was not lost on Mark. Something strange was going on and he was going to find out what.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Just a filler until I figure out what to do with this story. lol Again, I own nothing no matter how much I want to. **

Maureen lay panting on the bed, her breasts bouncing to the rhythm of Benny's thrusts. She clutched his muscular upper arms and struggled to retain coherent thought. Benny fixed her with a gaze of pure, intense heat and passion. Maureen wanted him more than anything else in that moment. She lifted her hips to meet him, causing Benny to cry out in pleasure. He swatted her thigh playfully.

"Witch," he ground out with a heavy breath. Maureen giggled, pleased with herself. "So, that's how you wanna play?"

Benny asked with a mischievous grin. He slid his hands around her hips to cup her bottom and drew her tight against him. Maureen blinked rapidly as he slid further inside her. He held her as he increased his previous rhythm. A moan escaped from her cherry lips. She wriggled beneath him, but his hands kept her firmly in place.

"Oh…God! Benny…please…don't…stop!" she pleaded on breathless sighs. She locked her ankles at the small of his back, changing the angle of penetration once more.

Benny almost came right then, but he gritted his teeth and held back. Maureen was moaning wildly now. He covered her mouth with his own and drank in her cries. She was close, very close. One final, deep thrust and she was there.

Her body shuddered around him as her orgasm rocketed through her. She made a mewling sound high in her throat. Benny eased down onto her heaving chest and nestled his face in her rebellious hair. Her breath tickled his ear causing him to stir inside her.

Maureen hissed through her teeth, but not in pain. "Too…soon," she choked out.

Benny ignored her and started nibbling on her earlobe. She shivered and released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. His fingertips skimmed her nipples and she whimpered.

"You don't give up do?" she asked in a whisper.

"No," he responded just as quietly, his eyes twinkling.

"I hate you," she said without conviction.

Benny laughed and she squirmed beneath him.

"In case you forgot, you are still very erect inside of me," she reminded him teasingly.

He settled himself more comfortably in her softness. Maureen's eyes fluttered shut.

"I really hate you," she sighed.

Benny bit her collarbone gently. "No, you don't or you wouldn't let me torture you like this."

He was right, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She looked him dead in the eye and said, "You think much too highly of yourself. Your masculine wiles have absolutely no effect on me."

Benny's eyes turned cold. He withdrew from her and began to back away. Maureen thought she had offended him. She was about to apologize when Benny drove back into her. She gasped and stared at him with wide emerald eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly. He had entered her a little more forcefully than he had planned.

She gave him a miniscule shake of her head. "No…I just wasn't expecting that."

He slid almost completely out of her before gliding back in, inch by painstaking inch. Maureen's eyes rolled back and she moaned long and low. Benny smirked at her.

"No effect, huh?"

"Shut up," she retorted, her voice hoarse with need, "and fuck me."

He didn't need to be told twice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: I am a horrible author for making you all wait so long for this next chapter. I've been sick, so the ideas have been a little slow to come. I promise to update more frequently. As always, read on and review!!**

It was Roger who found them the next morning. Maureen was just rousing when he entered with a grin on his face and an open letter in his hand. The smile quickly vanished when he saw Maureen stretching like a lazy, contented cat. The sheet clung to her shapely form making Roger's mouth go dry. Benny was asleep on his side, his arm resting possessively across Maureen's waist.

"What the fuck?" Roger shouted angrily.

Maureen bolted up, the sheet barely covering her breasts. Her eyes went wide with surprise when she saw Roger standing at the foot of her bed. "_Shit! I forgot to lock the door!" _she thought as she tried not to panic.

"Hey Rog! Good morning!" she chirped cheerily as she clutched the sheet to her chest. Roger couldn't even speak he was so enraged.

"It was," he managed to growl before he stalked out of the room.

Maureen groaned and flopped back onto the bed.

"Whatsamatter babe?" Benny mumbled.

"Roger was just here."

"Shit," he said with feeling.

"I better go talk to him."

She threw the sheet off and hurriedly pulled on jeans and a t-shirt that read, 'Yes, they're real'. Roger was angrily making coffee in the small kitchen. He was trying to control his temper. Maureen could see his hands trembling with the effort.

She waited patiently for him to acknowledge her. Roger simple kept his back to her. The ancient coffeemaker gurgled and groaned as it struggled to heat the water. After a few minutes the rich, brown liquid drained slowly into the cloudy, glass carafe.

Roger hastily gripped a mug and started to pour the coffee. The scalding liquid sloshed over the edge of the mug, burning his hand. He dropped the mug and swore viciously. The mug lay shattered at his feet. Maureen was by his side instantly.

"Rog, are you all right?" His temper frightened her.

"Just peachy," he muttered.

"Let me see." She reached out to hold his coffee-drenched hand, but he stepped back.

"I'll take care of it myself," he spat before retreating to the bathroom.

Maureen bristled at his tone, but forced the tension out of her body. Instead of rising to his anger, she set about the task of cleaning up the broken mug.

In the bathroom, Roger ran his hand under cold water. He was angry at himself for being so stupid. He waited too long to ask Maureen out and now he had lost his chance. Benny was the last person he expected to see in bed with Maureen. Maybe if it had been a stranger he wouldn't have cared as much.

Roger splashed some of the icy water on his face. He gasped from the shock of it. He groped for the towel beside the sink and dried his face. He felt a little calmer now though his hand still ached a bit. He gripped the edges of the sink and stared at his reflection in the dingy mirror. His jaw was firmly set and his eyes still glowed with residual anger. He sighed loudly.

"How's your hand?" asked a feminine voice softly.

Roger looked over his shoulder to find Maureen standing in the doorway. A lock of hair had fallen over one eye. The mere sight of her made his heart burn and his jeans feel tight. He turned back to the mirror.

"Fine."

He heard her softly pad to the bathtub and sit down on the lip. He refused to look at her again.

"I read the letter," she began. Silence. "I'm really excited for you. A recording contract is a big deal."

"Why do you care?"

"You're my friend, Roger. That's why." Roger snorted in disbelief. Maureen decided to ignore him. "Are you going to sign the band?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because they only want me and I'm not leaving the guys behind."

Maureen was proud of him. She went to hug him, but he moved away.

"I know your upset, but at least let me congratulate you for making the right decision and not fucking your band over."

Roger only shoved his hands in his back pockets and stared at the floor. Maureen was getting tired of his attitude. "I didn't believe Collins when he first told me, but now I see every word is true. You can't handle the fact that I'm with another man. I can't change what's happened between Benny and I, but I don't want this to come between us. We've been friends for too long to let it end over something like this."

"Does Collins know?" he asked.

Maureen knew what he meant. "No," she answered quietly.

"When were you going to tell everyone? Or were you going to keep it a secret from us?" Roger accused.

"I wasn't going to keep it from you guys. I just didn't know how to bring it up. What was I going to say? 'Hey everyone, Benny and I are fucking each other.' I'm sure that would have gone over well," she told him sarcastically.

"You still should have told us."

"I know that and I'm sorry, but we haven't been together that long," she said. She immediately wished she had kept her mouth shut.

Roger turned surprised eyes on her. "How long?" he asked.

"Three days," she admitted sheepishly. Roger laughed bitterly.

"Three days and you're already sleeping with him. Damn, Mo. That's a record even for you."

Maureen's hands balled at her sides and she fought the urge to punch him. "Don't you dare go all high and mighty on me, Mr. Rockstar. How many girls have you fucked since your band started to gain some popularity?"

It was a cutting remark, but one good turn deserved another. "Has anyone ever told you what a bitch you are?" he asked, avoiding the question. The number was more than he cared to admit.

"I take it as a compliment. At least I'm not a brainless bimbo like those girls that fling themselves into your arms and your bed!"

"What the hell do you care?" he asked angrily.

"Every time one of those girls shared your bed I wished it was me!" She turned on her heel and stormed out of the bathroom with Roger staring at her in disbelief.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow...I am such a delinquent! I apologize again for the lack of speedy updates with this fic. I have been writing feverishly, so I hope to be updating more quickly in the near future. I am also working on a Wicked fic. I will not start posting chapters from that until it is finished in order to avoid slow updates. Read on and enjoy!**

Maureen mentally kicked herself. Why did she tell him that? She was only making thins worse. It would only be a matter of time before Collins and Mark found out. Knowing them, they were probably listening to every word from their room.

What would Collins say? He had seemed almost giddy at the thought of her and Roger together. Maureen groaned and went into her room to warn Benny that the proverbial shit had hit the fan.

The minute Benny saw her face he knew it had not gone well. He held his arms out to her and she curled into his warm embrace. The moment she did she regretted it because hot tears welled in her eyes. She sniffled and Benny held her tighter. Maureen hated crying. She didn't even know why she was crying. Maybe it was the fact that Roger hated her now. The thought had her outright sobbing.

Benny rocked her gently and rubbed her back soothingly. "It's going to be ok, Mo. He'll calm down and you guys will make up." He kissed the top of her head.

"We have to tell Mark and Collins. I don't want them to hate me too."

"Baby, they don't hate you and neither does Roger. He just has to get used to the fact that we're seeing each other." Maureen nuzzled her face into his chest. Benny chuckled. "You are too damn cute sometimes."

Maureen giggled and wiped the last of her tears away. "I guess I better go tell them," she sighed.

"Do you want me to come?"

"Would you?"

He kissed her tenderly. "For you, anything." He quickly got dressed and they went to confront their friends hand in hand.

Maureen rattled the beaded curtain that was the door to Collins' and Mark's room. "Come in. I thought you might be here soon," Collins' voice beckoned. Maureen swallowed past the lump in her throat and passed through the curtain with Benny close behind.

Collins was sitting at the end of his bed, staring at the floor. Mark gazed at her from the window with pity and sorrow in his eyes. He hated any kind of conflict, especially where his friends were concerned.

The silence hovered around them for what seemed like hours. It was Maureen who broke first. "Collins, I…" She trailed off, unsure of how to begin. She knelt in front of him. She wanted to look him in the eye when she did this. "I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner, both of you. There's no excuse for it. The only reason I didn't say anything is because I was scared."

Collins looked at her, confusion apparent on his handsome face. "What was there to be scared of?"

"I thought you would be angry with me, especially after you looked so happy the other day when you told me about Roger. I had already slept with Benny at that point," she admitted sheepishly. Benny had the grace to look embarrassed.

Collins looked so disappointed Maureen wanted to cry again, but she steeled her nerves. Tears wouldn't help right now. "I heard everything you said to Roger. I wish you had gone about this differently, but you're a grown woman. We can't tell you how to live your life. We can only support your decisions and be there to catch you should you fall," Collins told her.

Maureen threw her arms around him in a fierce hug. She was deeply relieved that Collins was taking the news better than Roger. "I love you so much," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, kiddo," he replied warmly.

She released him and gave Mark a similar treatment. "I don't know what I would do without you guys," said Maureen when she resumed her place beside Benny. Collins suddenly became serious.

"Benny, could I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Sure."

Maureen gave his hand a small squeeze and left the room. Mark went to follow her, but Collins stopped him. "I want you to hear this, Mark." Mark took a seat on the edge of his bed.

"You didn't work late the other night, did you?" asked Collins, looking Benny directly in the eye.

"No," he answered simply.

Collins rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not happy about this situation, but I'm willing to accept it for Mo's sake. Let me make one thing perfectly clear. If you hurt her in any way, you're out of this apartment."

Benny nodded grimly. He understood the rules. He was an outsider who had been welcomed into their family. If he screwed with one of them he became the enemy. Mark looked absolutely stunned. Collins blew his breath out in a rush.

"C'mere man." He hugged Benny as only guys can. "We're cool for now."

Benny laughed heartily. "You are a piece of work, Collins."

"I'll take that as a compliment. By the way, don't worry about Roger. He'll come around."

"Yea, I know. Thanks."

Mark sighed in relief. That had gone better than he expected. Unfortunately, his heart was broken too and nobody could know. It didn't matter anyway. Maureen would never look at him the way she did Benny or Roger. All he could do was put on a brave face and pretend the yearning in his belly could be filled by a really good sandwich.


	8. Chapter 8

Roger's mood did not improve over the next two months. The holidays were fraught with tension. Thanksgiving was almost silent except for the occasional "please pass the mashed potatoes." Christmas brought clipped season's greetings and minimal good will. By New Year's Eve, Mark was fed up with his best friend. While Maureen, Benny, and Collins were out bar-hopping Mark decided to confront Roger.

The man of the hour was sitting on the ratty couch, a half-empty bottle of Jack Daniel's in his hand. It was his third bottle of the evening and it was only 10 o' clock. Mark was worried his friend was going to drink himself into a stupor. Roger's eyes were already glassy. He took another swig as Mark pulled up a chair across from him.

"You better slow down, man. Otherwise, you're gonna drown."

Roger merely scoffed at him and raised the bottle to his lips. Mark firmly lowered Roger's arm. Roger shook him off violently.

"Don't try to play the hero, Mark," he warned.

"Excuse me for giving a rat's ass about you! I'm sorry if seeing you slip into a severe depression worries me more than it does you!" Mark shot back.

"Go to hell."

"You know what? I've had it with you and your self-pity! If you won't snap out of it for your own sake, at least do it for Maureen."

"Why the fuck would she care what happens to me? She has Benny."

"You don't get it, do you? Have you paid any attention to her lately? She's not eating like she used to. Every time she sees you her smile fades and her mood wilts. Did you know she sits up most nights and cries?" Mark informed him.

Roger stared at him fuzzily. Was Maureen really that upset? He must be very drunk. It just wasn't possible. Mark could tell by the look on Roger's face that he didn't believe him.

"Just because she chose Benny doesn't mean she stopped caring about you. She's still your friend."

Mark was right. Roger put the Jack Daniel's down. His hands were shaking.

"God, I've been such an asshole to her," he groaned. "She must hate me by now."

Mark gripped Roger's shoulder comfortingly. "No, she's worried about you. She feels awful about what happened. Promise me you'll work things out with her."

Roger nodded in agreement. "I hope she can forgive me."

Mark gave him a small smile. "I know she will. C'mon, let's go out for a while. We can go to the bar down the street, even though I think you've had enough for the night," he said, indicating the almost empty bottle on the floor.

"All right 'Dad'. No more drinks for me. You, on the other hand, have some catching up to do," Roger teased.

Mark laughed. "I could never keep up with you!"

"Doesn't hurt to try."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nearly noon when the gang stumbled in the doorway the next day. Collins flopped onto his bed with a mumbled "good night". Benny and Maureen shuffled heavily to their room and shut the door. Roger and Mark were the last two in. Mark helped Roger to the couch before heading to bed himself. He was the most sober out of everyone, but keeping an eye on his friends was exhausting.

Roger was just about to fall asleep when Maureen came rushing out of her room and into the bathroom. Seconds later, he could hear her throwing up. Cursing, he got up from the couch and went to help her. She flushed as he came through the door. He filled a cup with water and handed it to her.

"Rinse," he instructed before wetting a washrag and placing it on the back of her neck. Maureen did as she was told.

"Oh God, kill me now!" she moaned miserably.

"Why the fuck did you drink so much if you couldn't handle it?" asked Roger.

His tone pissed her off. "I don't have to fucking explain myself to you! I wanted to get drunk, so I did! Is that ok with you?"

Roger's eyes narrowed menacingly. "Why do I even bother being your friend? You're nothing but a self-centered, greedy bitch!"

Maureen stared at him in shock, tears welling up in her eyes. "Well, you've been a pretty shitty one the past few months," she managed to choke out before getting up unsteadily. She was halfway out the door when Roger pulled her into a fierce hug.

"I'm sorry, Mo. You're absolutely right. I have been the biggest dick to you just because I didn't get my way. I had no right to say what I did." He pulled away just enough to see her face. "Please forgive me."

Maureen was stunned. Roger had never apologized for anything before, at least not as long as she had known him. He looked truly repentant and tortured. She gently caressed his slightly stubbly face.

"I've been waiting to hear those words for the past two months. Of course I forgive you."

Roger sighed happily. He was glad everything was back to normal. He wanted to hold her forever, but he was starting to feel very tired.

"You should really get to bed. You're gonna have a killer hangover when you wake up later to begin with."

Maureen nodded sleepily into his shoulder. She let him walk her back to her room, after going back to the bathroom to brush her teeth, and wished him a good night. Roger went to sleep in a much better mood than he had the night before.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: Thank you to everyone who continues to read my story! I love those reviews! Please keep them coming!**

"Maureen, if you don't drop it I swear I'll leave and never come back!" Benny's angry voice filled the loft.

"If it's nothing, then why won't you tell me where it came from?" asked Maureen.

"Because you overreact to everything," came the reply.

"I do not! Just tell me how the lipstick got on your shirt and I'll let it go."

"Goddamn it, Maureen! You do not give up, do you?" Benny grabbed his jacket from the bed. "I'm going to be late for work and lose my promotion if I don't leave now. We'll discuss it later."

He slammed the door behind him, making Maureen jump. She slumped down on the bed and gripped the edge of the mattress. This was rapidly becoming her morning routine. Ever since Benny was promoted to sales supervisor he'd been acting strange. He worked late hours and when he finally came home, he was very distant. He barely paid any attention to her. They hadn't had sex in two weeks and Maureen was beginning to get pissed.

At first, she linked his changed attitude to stress caused by his new position. After discovering the lipstick inside the collar of his work shirt, she realized it was more serious than that. What hurt the most was Benny's denial and refusal to explain how it got there. The first tears started to slide out of her eyes and she angrily wiped them away. She refused to cry over him.

"You ok, Mo?"

Maureen turned toward the doorway to find Mark standing there. Sweet, gentle Mark who would never hurt her the was Benny was. "If I said 'yes' would you believe me?"

Mark gave her a sad smile. "No."

"I didn't think so."

Maureen hung her head before Mark could see the fresh tears. He went to her and put his arm around her shoulders. Maureen turned into his embrace.

"God, he smells good," she thought. She breathed in deeply. His scent was a mixture of good, clean soap and mint. He smelled squeaky clean. Maureen giggled at the thought. It would be just like him.

"What's so funny?" Mark asked her. Maureen sniffled and told him what she had been thinking. Mark blushed furiously. "Thanks, I guess."

He looked so endearing in that moment that Maureen had a sudden urge to kiss him. She slowly traced his bottom lip with the barest touch of her finger. Mark went very still under that touch. The look on Maureen's face was one of pure desire. He had always seen that look used on Benny and Roger. Now that it was his turn he was strangely fearful. Why should he be? Hadn't he always dreamed of this moment?

Maureen leaned forward and closed the small distance between them. His lips were incredibly soft. She gently sank her teeth into his bottom lip and he made a small noise. She continued to kiss him lightly. She didn't want to scare him away. When Mark didn't respond, she tilted her head and deepened the kiss.

Mark's hands fluttered at her sides. Maureen urged him on with her lips and tongue. She slid her hands through his short, silky hair and felt him shudder under her touch. He placed his hands firmly on her hips. He began to return her kiss with a passion she hadn't known he possessed. She rewarded him with a small moan.

His hands found her tight, round ass and gave it a squeeze. Maureen gasped into his mouth. She gently pushed him onto the mattress and straddled his waist. She leaned down to continue the kiss when Mark stopped her.

"I can't."

Maureen ignored him and started to remove his glasses. "No," he said more firmly.

"Don't you want to play with me anymore, Marky?" she pouted.

She looked her sexiest when she did that. Mark uttered a strangled sound, like he didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"You know I do."

"Then what's the problem?" she purred.

Mark's pants were now painfully tight. "I won't help you cheat on Benny, even though he deserves it." Maureen's face fell. "Don't be upset, Mo. We both know you'd regret it later."

She sighed in defeat. She didn't want to argue with Mark, despite the fact he was only partially right. She was tired of fighting.

She got off of Mark and lay on her side next to him. He took her in his arms and kissed her head. The chaste contact wasn't what she wanted at the moment, but it was better than what she'd been getting lately. Maureen decided, then and there, if Benny didn't come clean tonight it was over between them. If he was cheating on her, then he wasn't worth her time. She deserved better than that. She snuggled closer to Mark and prayed for the strength to leave Benny.


	10. Chapter 10

All of her resolve was shot to hell the second Benny stalked into the bedroom that night. Maureen had been dozing off waiting for him to come home. She woke up when she heard his belt hit the floor. He stood next to the bed completely naked except for the glow of the streetlight that came through the window. Maureen felt her pulse speed up. She was suddenly wide awake and extremely aware of the enticing man who gazed at her with pure heat in his eyes.

"Hi," was all she managed to say, her voice hoarse with need.

"I've missed you," he said in his deep, silky voice.

Maureen shivered and it had nothing to do with being cold. "Talk is cheap."

She was deliberately baiting him. Benny crawled slowly onto the bed until he was above her. His lips hung a breath above hers. She whimpered involuntarily. He was so close. Yet, he refused to come all the way.

She would be damned if she was going to throw herself into his arms. She waited patiently until Benny finally groaned and captured her lips in a fierce, needy kiss. Maureen inwardly gloated. It felt like his hands were everywhere at once. They roamed her body like restless butterflies, lightly landing and never staying in one place for too long.

His tongue plundered her mouth and left her breathless. The silky warmth in her mouth reminded her of another warm, silky part of his anatomy. She reached between their bodies and found him hard and ready. Benny broke from the kiss with a gasp.

"Oh God! Maureen…don't…"

"Don't what?" she asked in a seductive whisper.

Her kiss-swollen lips brushed against his ear with each word. Benny shuddered with desire.

"I won't be able to last very long if you skip the games and go straight to the prize."

Maureen laughed and tightened her hand around him ever-so-slightly. "Maybe I don't want to play anymore," she said softly.

The look on her face told Benny she wasn't kidding. She wiggled further under him and closed her mouth over one of his nipples. She heard him inhale sharply before she began to suck. Benny's hands clenched in the sheets. She swirled her tongue around the hard peak and nipped at him gently. Benny moaned and nearly collapsed on top of her. She released his nipple, satisfied that she had tortured him enough, and feathered kisses across his chest. She worked her way slowly back up to his mouth.

Benny couldn't take it any longer. He pinned her to the bed with his lower body. Maureen closed her eyes and thrust her hips against his. Benny growled and sucked on her bottom lip. She cried out and wrapped her legs around his waist. Benny thrust into her slick softness over and over. Maureen's orgasm hit almost immediately. She clawed at his back as wave after wave of pleasure rippled through her. When it was over, they both lay panting and dazed.

Benny drifted off to sleep fairly quickly. Maureen wasn't so lucky. She lay there for a long time, regret keeping her awake. She shouldn't have taken him back into her bed and her body. It would have been easier to leave him if she had kept her distance.

"You never learn, do you Maureen?" she mentally scolded herself. She wished she could curl up next to Mark right now. She didn't want sex. She wanted someone to hold her and make her feel secure. She settled for snuggling against Benny's back.

"Maybe I'm overreacting. If Benny was truly cheating on me, he wouldn't have had sex with me. He would have ignored me just like he has these past two weeks, right?" she reasoned silently. "I'll give him one more chance. If he fucks up again, I'll walk away for good." Her mind made up, she forced her eyes to close and eventually drifted into a fitful sleep.

In the morning, Maureen decided to creatively rouse Benny from his slumber. She nibbled the sensitive flesh at the base of his skull until he rolled onto his back. Her nails trailed over his chest with the faintest pressure before skimming down to his navel and beyond.

"Mmmm…that feels good, Allison," he murmured.

Maureen grew very still. "Who the fuck is Allison?" she asked, her voice low and dangerous.

**Note: Dontcha just love cliffhangers???? Mwahaha!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: Sadly, this fic is at an end. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't fret! I am always working on new stories and you can always reread the old stories! lol Please review!**

Benny didn't answer in the hopes that Maureen would think he was talking in his sleep. When she whacked him hard on the chest, he knew she wasn't fooled. He rubbed the wounded area and sat up. He risked a glance at Maureen's face and immediately wished he hadn't. Her eyes flashed with fury and hurt. Somehow, her rage made her even more beautiful. That and the fact that the sheet only covered her from the waist down. This conversation, however, was going to be ugly.

"Who the fuck is Allison?" she repeated, a little louder this time.

Benny knew she wasn't going to like the answer. How could he explain himself? "It's a long story, Mo. I don't even know where to start."

"I have all day. I've been waiting a long time for an explanation from you, Benjamin."

She'd used his first name. That was never a good sign. Benny looked her straight in the eye and said, "Allison is my fiancé."

He ignored the pain that first sentence brought to her face and continued. "I didn't intend for it to happen. She was nothing but the boss' daughter to me. I would see her at the office occasionally. She happened to be at the Christmas party this year. We started talking and, after quite a few drinks, she took me outside for some 'fresh air;." Benny chuckled bitterly.

"I should have known better. She started to kiss me, but I pushed her away. She became angry and confused. I explained that I had a girlfriend waiting for me at home who was probably wondering where I was. Allison accused me of leading her on when all I did was treat her with respect. She is the boss' daughter, so I couldn't ignore her. I tried to reason with her, but she wasn't hearing any of it. I turned to go when she threatened me."

Maureen could barely speak past the lump in her throat. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What did she say?"

"Wait until my father hears what you've done, " he mimicked. "She was going to make up a story to tell her father that would paint me in a bad light and get me fired. The only way she would stay quiet was if I married her."

Maureen was stunned. "So you just agreed on the spot?"

"What was I supposed to do, Maureen? Say 'thanks, but I'd rather lose my job than marry you'?"

"If you loved me, yes!" Benny looked away from her stricken face. "Did you even think about me? You could have reminded her that you had a girlfriend that you were very much in love with who meant more to you than your job.." She stopped and studied him. "Or do I?" she uttered barely above a whisper.

"Don't say that, Mo." Benny reached out to caress her face, but Maureen backed away.

"No. I understand now. I never meant anything to you. I was a piece of ass to come home to every night."

"It wasn't like that, Maureen."

"Wasn't it? The fact that you let some stranger blackmail you into an engagement instead of giving up your job speaks volumes to me about our relationship."

Benny didn't respond. He did love her, but she would never believe him. Everything he'd done up to this point contradicted his feelings for her. So, he would lie with his silence. He watched her take his silence as an admission. She drew the sheet over her breasts and turned away from him.

"Get out," she said softly. When Benny didn't move, she turned back to face him. Her eyes glittered with unshed tears and rage.

"Get out!!" she screamed.

That made Benny go. He picked up his clothes and headed to the bathroom. When he emerged, he found Roger and Collins standing by the couch. Their body language was less than friendly. Collins stood straight and tall, his arms folded across his broad chest. Roger had his shoulders back and was clenching his fists. They didn't have to speak. The looks on their faces spoke for them. Benny knew he was no longer welcome among them.

"I'll be gone by tomorrow night," he told them and he walked out of the loft.

Mark came out of his room and followed Roger and Collins into Maureen's room. They found her in the same position she was in when Benny left her. The men sat around her on the bed. Collins drew her into his arms, Mark placed a hand on her knee, and Roger stroked her dark curls. Their comfort spilled the tears from her eyes. Her breath came in heavy, body-wracking sobs.

None of the men said a word. They simply offered their love in an attempt to erase her pain. As Maureen sobbed, a bitter and vengeful part of her vowed never to let anyone hurt her this was again. Benjamin Coffin III would regret the day he crossed Maureen Johnson.


End file.
